Cushioned floor mats are often used on a hard surface to help reduce the physical stress and fatigue of people standing or walking on the surface for prolonged periods of time. In addition, such floor mats may also protect the underlying floor surface from the wear and tear of traffic passing over it.
Such cushioned floor mats are typically made from a cushioning layer of rubber, foam, or other elastomeric or thermoplastic material. However, plain rubber mats do not appear very attractive, particularly when placed in an environment where decor is important. Some prior art mats have tried to improve this appearance by embedding colored plastic in the mat's top surface or by embossing a pattern into the rubber itself.
Other floor mats have provided somewhat better aesthetic appearance by including a layer of carpeting or elastomeric or thermoplastic tile material on top of the cushioning layer. Typically this additional layer provides a tile or carpet finish to the upper surface of the mat more suitable to a room's design. However, such prior art mats do not allow colorful, delicate patterns, or intricate colors to be selected which coordinate with a room's interior design and decor.
Therefore, a new floor mat is needed, which can incorporate patterned and colored materials and fabrics to coordinate the appearance of the mat with a room's interior decor.